


Not all things the poison what had bitter taste

by ola_ukraine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), F/F, I'm Going to Hell, Lesbian Phasma, M/M, Not Beta Read, Psychology, Some Humor, UST, different political opinions, for the fuck reads the tags
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Хакс захоплюється Фазмою. Вона ж шукає сусідку по кімнаті. Кайло, поводиться, як останній довбень, втім, як зазвичай. Рей, намагається не загнутися на архітектурному факультеті Каліфорнійського Політеху, і не повбивати своїх сусідок по кімнаті. І так складається фішки у Долі, що вони всі заплутуються в її клубку. А все починалося так гарно одного недільного ранку в кав'ярні.





	1. Дві проблеми - одне рішення

Все починається одної ранішньої неділі у кав’ярні. Хакс дивиться на жінку, що сидить навпроти, вона не звертає на нього уваги, трясе в пальцях два пакетика цукру. Обережно відриває від них верхівки, та затиснув пальцями, висипає до чаю. В неї дуже тендітні пальці, рухи неквапливі та ніжні, але Армітаж знає, що це лише мара. Він знає, які болючі захвати від цих тендітних майже пальців. Хакс полюбляє Фазму, як картошку-фрі, вона так само проста і її ніколи не буває забагато. Фазма сидить навпроти нього присьорбуючи чай з горнятка. І це його не дратує, якби це був хтось інший можливо, проте це ж Фазма. Вона зітхає і каже.  
\- Мені потрібна сусідка.  
Армітаж навіть давиться шматочком круасану. Відчуває міцний та вивірений удар по спині.  
\- Ти як? – блакитні очі дивляться зацікавлено, ніби на щойно впійману комаху.  
\- А що сталося з попередньою? – нарешті він може витрусити з себе.  
\- Тріпіо оголосила себе особливою сніжинкою і наголосила, що наші погляди не співпадають і звалила не сплатив оренду, - вона бере ложку до двох рук і вимовляє все це невимушено, але бідолашна ложка згинається під натиском її пальців.  
\- Я навіть не знаю, як тобі допомогти, - знизує він плечима.  
\- Ти ж викладаєш, так. Мо попитаєш там серед своїх студенток?  
\- Та вони всі у гуртожитку живуть. Але я щось вигадаю,- він киває на знак згоди.  
\- Я знала, що ти не підведеш, - Фазма посміхається, б’є його у плече легенько, та піднімається.  
Армітажу доводиться задерти голову, він ще не закінчив зі своїм капучіно.  
\- Заплатиш за мене, добре. Потім віддам, - і це зовсім не питання.  
\- Егеж, - він зітхає, отримує цьомк до щоки. На його блідій щоці залишається помада колір «Рандеву» від Діор.

Рей закатує очі, пирхає, зітхає і починає жалітися Кайлу на сусідок. Пейдж та Роуз, а ще є Коннікс. Правда Коннікс майже не з’являється в гуртожитку, але це не заважє їй раз на місяць діставати всіх дівчат за генеральне прибирання. Та тероризувати порядком. Кайло слухає, хоча, насправді, він зовсім не слухає. Він їсть бургер, соус ранч тече по його підборіддю. Кайло скоса кидає погляди на свого викладача з креслення, що снідає з великою жінко. Жінка йде геть. Армітаж повертається і бачить, що він витріщається. Кайло безсоромно підморгує та нарешті звертає увагу на сестру.  
\- Ісусе, як я їх ненавиджу! – робить вона наголос закінчуючи і розуміє, що він не слухав. На її милому обличчі розквітає злість. Рей стукає кулаком по столу. Брови сходяться на переніссі.  
\- Що? – він робить великі очі, ніби не зрозумів, та запихає до себе рештки бургеру.  
\- Ти хоч слухав, що я тобі кажу? – її голос дрижить, а щоки заливає червоним, ознака, того, що в хід підуть не лише слова.  
\- Припустимо, - він облизує пальці. Отримує суттєво чутний тичок у плече.  
\- Гімнюк!  
\- Я твій старший двоюрідний брат по-перше, - починає він. – По-друге тебе дістали сусідки по кімнаті. Я все чув.  
Зрозуміти на що вже вкотре жалілася сестра, було не складно.  
\- Не знаю, що мені робити? Сестри Тіко ніби-то непогані, але вони гучні. І таке враження, що їм насрати на свої оцінки. Я хочу нормально довчитися цей семестр і не завалити його! – вона гірко зітхає та кладе голову на складені перед собою руки.  
Кайло користується цим, щоб поцупити в неї картоплю фрі.  
\- Тобі треба від них переїхати.  
\- В мене немає грошей, - глухо відказує вона, так і не піднявши голови.  
Ще дві картоплини зникають з її кошика.  
\- Ти завжди можеш попрохати батьків.  
\- Вони і так частину платять за навчання.  
\- Як щодо Леї, вона завжди тебе любила, наче рідну, - Кайло підморгує Хаксу, той набурмосується та повертається до свого снідання.  
\- Тобто до твоєї матінки, - зелені очі здивовано мацають його поглядом.  
\- Чому ні, - Кайло знизує плечима, та продовжує споглядати за Армітажем.  
Обличчя Рей змінюється, риси обличчя розгладжуються, брови, складка біля губ, а потім куточок губ піднімається в посміху.  
\- Е, ні, - він знає цей погляд, знає цей посміх.  
\- Ти ж бо мені допоможеш? Будь ласочка! – саме це було найголовніше його занепокоєння він не міг їй відмовити, не тоді коли вона ось так прохала.  
\- Гаразд, - нарешті від здався їй на поталу.  
\- Ти найкращий, - одразу ж вигукнула вона, та перегинаючись через стіл обійняла.  
Кайло отримав здивований та невдоволений погляд Хакса, але замість провини відчув лише злу втіху. Він похлопав Рей по спині.


	2. Кожному овочеві свій час

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В цьому розділі всі сваряться, а ще виявляється у Фазми та Рей різні політичні погляди. Таке теж буває...

Аудиторія гудить, наче боїнг, який злітає. В Армітажа болить голова, після недільного вечора, який вмикав у себе багато оковитої, розмов по душам з Фазмою та перегляд різдвяного випуску «Доктора Хто». Він обводить очима аудиторію, не помічає Кайло, що вже вселяє надію, на те що ще більше голова в нього не болітиме. Натиснути на вмикач, щоб потушити світло, попрохати увімкнути проектор. Він з полегшенням зітхає. На дошці висвічується план житлового комплексу. Хакс вмикає лазерну вказівку та починає лекцію. Голос в нього захриплий і менш гучний, ніж зазвичай, тож зала зі студентами замовкає в намаганні нічого не проґавити.

Головний біль Хакса посилюється лише тоді, коли студентки та студенти виходять з аудиторії. В порожню залу стрімголов вривається Кайло. В нього на мить на обличчі написана злість, а в іншу цей вираз змінюється на штучну провину.

\- Я запізнився, - задумливо тягне хлопчина.

Армітажу хочеться його стукнути за оце все.

\- Авжеж, ні. Як можемо почати лекцію без важливого студента, - не втримується він від сарказму.

Кайло дивиться на нього хворобливу довгу секунду та потім закриває двері в аудиторію. До Хакса дуже запізно доходить, що він щойно утнув приблизно в ту мить, коли Рен притискає його до стіни. Лопаткам незручно, пульсація крові в скронях не дозволяє розібрати слова Кайло.

\- Ти вчора на мої виклики не зважав, - шипить хлопець майже в вухо та цілує-кусає шию.

Нарешті до Армітажу доходить сенс того, що він каже.

\- В мене є життя окрім тебе, - він робить несміливі спроби відштовхнути від себе.

\- Ну, чого ти такий їжачок? - з посміхом в голосі питає Кайло.

\- Тому що ти козел, довбню, - він впирається в його плечі та дивиться з під лоба.

\- Чом це? – хлопець задоволено всміхається, але не зрушує з місця та не відпускає.

\- Ти вчора обідав з дівчиною та зробив вигляд, що я порожнє місце.

\- Це була моя двоюрідна сестра і вона жалілася, що не може знайти собі спокій в гуртожитку. Тож їй потрібна зйомна квартира, - поблажливо відповідає Кайло, бо йому його шкода. В Хакса червоне обличчя, на лобі зморшки, та брови сходяться в болісному виразі.

\- Гаразд, я повірив, можливо, - не здається він, упертий, що віслюк.

\- Я можу Вас познайомити, - раптом ошелешує Кайло припущенням.

\- Ти? Ізусе Христе! – болісно протягує Армітаж та прикриває очі, мотає головою.

Але Рен його не слухає, а вже розвиває, як завжди думку, що його захопила.

\- Ти в неї наступного року будеш викладати, чудова нагода для неї буде отримати залік без напруження.

\- Я не роблю поблажок студенткам, - хочеться зло відповісти йому та Хакс раптово згадує прохання Фазми.

\- Гаразд, - відповідає.

На обличчі Кайла здивування, але потім воно повільно змінюється на  підозрілість.

\- Ти от так одразу погодився? Ти  ж не робиш поблажок студентам. В чому підступ? – він притискає своє гаряче чоло до його чола, та дивиться в’їдливо. Темні очі свердлять поглядом, так що виникає бажання примружитися.

\- В мене є подруга Фазма…

 *********

Фазма виявляється той великою жінкою. Кайло і Рей дивляться на Фазму, потім один на одного, знов на неї. Жінка витримує здивовані погляди та присаджується  за столик.

\- Привіт, - звертається вона до всіх, але при цьому напівобертається до Армітажа.

Рей дивиться на блискучу сукню, помаду, підведені темним очі, хвилясті біляві пасми, з русими коренями та відчуває, як її щелепа відвисає. Кайло тицяє сестру у плече і шипить.

\- Захлопни пельку, бо відвалиться.

Хакс каже: - Це моя подруга Фазма. Фазма це… - він затинається та все ж продовжує, показуючи на Рена: - мій хлопець, а це його двоюрідна сестра Рей.

На обличчі дівчини можна побачити здивування, адже Кайло казав про «в мого викладача є знайома, їй потрібна сусідка по кімнаті».  Пояснення «Хлопець», або хоча б «я його пораю іноді» взагалі не було промовлено. Хоча Армітаж при знайомстві здався їй милим, не зважаючи на його перфекціонизм та відсторонену манеру триматися, що межувала з пихатістю.

\- Хлопець! – присвистує дівчина.

\- Добре, - каже жінка і допитливо дивиться на Рей, здається Кайло її не цікавить.

Настає незручна запинка, адже Хакс кидає вбивчий погляд на Кайло, той стримує регіт. Фазма зітхає, бо розуміє, що зара буде.

\- Так Армітаж мій хлопець, - наголошує Рен, витримуючи його погляд.

Фазма простягає руку через стіл до Рей: - Фазма Капітан.

\- Рей Джакку, - вона косить поглядом на брата, який хвалькувато всміхається, потім повертає його на жінку. Помічає її вдоволений посміх.

\- Мені дуже приємно, - Фазма тисне руку та ковзає пальцем по згину її великого пальця мимохіть, так що в Рей пітніє долоня. Вона одразу ж прибирає руку.

\- Твій брат завжди такий довбень? – просто в лоба запитує вона.

Кайло, який до цього щось шипів Хаксу, навіть затикається. Рей починає поважати цю велику жінку, хоча б за те що вона його заткнула. Армітаж, кидає вдячний з обожнюванням погляд на свою подругу. Одразу ж зойкує, бо важкий черевик хлопця влучає просто по литці. На обличчі Кайло розквітає вдоволений посміх.

\- Переважну більшість часу, - Рей дарує їй розгублену усмішку.

\- Тепер я розумію, чому ти хочеш переїхати? – киває вона, поки хлопці продовжують дивоглядки.

\- О, ні. Ні! Я з ним не живу… - дівчина притискає руку до грудей і її рот відкривається.

\- Все одно, - відмахується на це Фазма та підзиває офіціанта.

Рей втуплюється в своє горнятко з чаєм і з сумом дивиться на порожню тарілку, прикидає скільки вона ще може  витратити без згубного впливу на свій бюджет.

\- Я піду покурю, - нервово проводить по свої бездоганній зачісці Армітаж.

\- Я теж, - підтакує йому Кайло та відсуває стілець.

Фазма хапає рудого за руку, коли він хоче піти.

\- Не роби дурниці, - в її голосі чутна сувора настанова.

\- Все буде добре, обіцяю, - киває їй на це Хакс.

Мабуть Фазма задоволена його відповіддю, бо відпускає його руку. Саме вчасно: підходить офіціант нервовий хлопець, на його бейджику написано «Зазбґакойтесь я стажер».

Рей прикриває лоба рукою вся ситуація нагадує сюр. Жінка робить замовлення.

\- Ти щось будеш?

\- Я? – здивовано виривається.

-Так.

\- В мене немає грошей більше на щось, - каже правду Рей.

\- Потім віддаси, коли будеш платити за оренду, - каже Фазма так ніби Рей вже погодилася.

\- Гарбузове тістечко, можливо, - з непевністю тягне.

\- Ти чув, - промовляє жінка до офіціанта та повертається до неї.

\- За кого голосуєш?

\- Ну, - тягне Рей невпевнено, бо знає, що мабуть її відповідь не сподобається Фазмі.

\- Це ж просто, - не думай.

\- Я за модель соціал-демократії, як у Канаді.

\- За демократів? – блакитні очі зацікавлено вдивляються в її обличчя.

\- Ні, за соціал-демократів. – Твердо відказує Рей.

\- А є різниця? – Фазма піднімає брову, але погляду не відводить.

\- Ну, ось ти наприклад за кого голосуєш? – хоча дівчина вже знає відповідь проте все ж запитує.

\- За республіканців, - одразу ж відповідає вона.

\- Але ти мабуть неоконсерваторка? – Рей каже невизначено, ніби і ствердно та все ж наприкінці, вгадувався відтинок питання.

\- А що не так з неоконсерватизмом? – одразу ж насупила біляві брови Фазма.

\- Тобі не здається, що зрушення в бік мілітарізації та центризм, недовіра до міжнародних інститутів закону це шлях в нікуди? Ніби всюди вороги, лише ми одні білі та пухнасті?

Жінка гмикає.

-  А ти віриш в те що Бог створив людей, а Кольт всіх зробив рівними і тому треба все роздати порівну.

\- Ні, бо у всіх різні можливості, ось чому потрібна соціал-демократія, - запально відповідає Рей та бачить, що білявка всміхається.

\- Авжеж всі люди різні. Але соціальні інститути не мають забирати шматок, який наразі забирають у військових, бо в нас дійсно багато зовнішніх ворогів, - вона закидає руки за голову та відкидається на спинку стільця для зручності.

\- З приходом Трампа соціальні інститути помітно скоротилися, якщо ти не помітила, - пирхає на це Рей.

\- А ти мабуть за Хіларі вболівала?

\- Так за неї, - дівчина схрещує руки на грудях, її очі виблискують задоволенням та цікавістю.

Фазмі це подобається її запальна віра. Вона гмикає «зрозуміло».

\- В якому це сенсі? – ображено запитує Рей.

\- В тому що вона на політичній арені вже давно, і вона б з усіма домовлялася, і нічого б суттєвого не зробила для політики.

\- А Трамп зробив?

\- Як на мене, він нова фігура на політичній арені. Та і армійські реформи він провів, -  Фазма стискає вуста, - гаразд армійські реформи його повна нісенітниця.

\- О, так, - посміхається дівчина.

Офіціант приносить їм замовлення, коли він їде за столик повертається Хакс. З його досконалої зачіски вибивається пару пасм на високе чоло, сорочка пом’ята біля талії.

\- О, дайте вгадаю. Ви розмовляли про політику? – вигукую він, сідає.

\- Так. Звідки? … - але Рей не встигає поставити питання.

\- У Фазми почервоніли щоки, ти їй цікава, це видно. Отже або ти погодилася з її переконаннями, або ви сперечалися, - перебиває він, знизавши плечима.

\- Або хтось почув щось краєм вуха, -  повчально промовляє Фазма.

Хакс, що вже встиг відпити свій чай, ледь не давиться ним. Рей пирхає в долоню усмішкою.

\- Я ніколи! – занадто гучно так, що його баритон піднімається в альтіно.

\- Ніколи не кажи ніколи, - самовдоволено промовляє білявка.

Всі починають сміятись. Вечір обіцяє затягнутись. І Рей не розуміє чи це їй подобається.

Кайло входить та приносить з собою свіжість з вулиці, а ще дим цигарок.

\- Я щось проґавив?

\- Капітуляцію Хакса та політичні дебати, - відповідає Рей йому.

\- Нічосі, які ви тут усі розумні зібралися, - з сарказмом відповідає на це Рен. – Накинулися на бідного вдвох, чоловіка на вас путнього немає.

\- Ти бидлувате гопало, - пхекає Рей, червоніючи обличчям.

\- Отут я з тобою згодна, - киває білвяка їй та потім переводить погляд на Кайло: - аби ти не був хлопцем Хакса, я б з тобою на вулиці розібралася.

Армітаж робить страшні очі, бо знає, що Фазма майстер спорту з Бусідо, а ще вона служила в Іраку.

\- Без жартів отак би по чоловічому розібралася, - бикує хлопчина.

\- Годі, - каже Рей, звертаючись до свого брата, авжеж.

\- Ми тут не на чемпіонат з вільної боротьби зібралися. Ми прийшли познайомитись та гарно провести час. Ти не можеш нормально проводити час з близькими людьми, обов’язково потрібно показувати свій дурний характер.

На її очах закіпають злі сльози, підборіддя дрижить.

\- Так, авжеж я псую все, - він поривчасто встає з-за столу.

Хакс хапає Фазму за руку, марний рух, він її не втримає, та спроба того варта. Рей відсахується від Рена.

\- Я такого не казала! – відповідає вона.

\- Ні саме це ти й сказала. Я йду! Ов-ва чи Велика пані все ж влаштує зі мною махач?! – гмикає він нахабно.

Фазма стискає кулаки та щелепи, але не зрушує з місця.

\- Господи, який же ти довбень, - зітхає в долоню дівчина.

Армітаж стискає передпліччя подруги.

\- Не варто, - промовляє вустами, а потім переводить погляд на Кайла.

Рен якось раптово здувається наче повітряна кулька. Рей з подивом помічає розчарування в погляді Хакса. Кайло зітхає та розвертається на п’ятах йде геть. Коли рудий зривається за ним. Рей цьому навіть не дивується, лише Фазма осудливо хитає головою «дитячий садок», а потім переводить на неї погляд.

\- Здається це було найнапруженіше знайомство за всю історію знайомств.

\- Маєш рацію, - примара посмішки мерехтить на її обличчі.

\- Тобі потрібна кімната? Все ще, - питає Фазма все ж таки.

\- Все ще потрібна, - киває ствердно Рей.

\- В місяць за оренду разом з послугами виходить дві тисячі, але якщо знайдемо ще одну дівчину, то з нас буде по сімсот на місяць.

\- Миленько, - каже дівчина та прораховує скільки це потрібно взяти додаткових годин в супермаркеті, де вона працює без шкоди для навчання та виплати студентської позики.

\- Ти гучно думаєш, - зітхає білявка.


	3. Терпи, терпи — терпець тебе шліфує

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А тут всі дружно згадують свої проблеми з батьками.

Рей лежить на своєму ліжку на животі в навушниках та робить реферат про якість ґрунтів. Але зосередитись не виходить, бо вона думає, як там Кайло. Попри те що отримав він справедливо, все ж він був найближчею до неї людиною тут. Батьки залишилися в штаті Іллінойс, тітка Лея балатувалася на губернаторську посаду в Охайо. Дівчина відкриває віконечко фейсбуку та починає набирати текст.

 **Рей до Мілорда Рена :** Привіт) Як ти сам?

Біля його назвиська стоїть зелене коло, він в мережі. Проходить хвилина, дві. Вона зітхає та перемикає вкладку. Раптом ноут булькає вхідним повідомленням.

 **Від Фазма просто Фазма:** Як добралася?

 **Рей до Фазма просто Фазма:** \- Добре. Кайло не відповідає(

 **Фазма просто Фазма:** \- Навіть не знаю чим тобі зарадити.

 **Рей до Фазма просто Фазма:** \- Він має запальну вдачу, але відходить за малий час. Як ти сама?

Рей закусує нижню губу, коли бачить, як по віконцю повідомлення бігають три крапки. Фазма багато набирає. Приходить повідомлення від Кайло.

 **Мілорд Рен:** Я на літеру Г, але не гарно.

 **Рей до Мілорда Рена :** Гімняно %)

 **Мілорд Рен:** Вгадала, могла б не ображатися, на невеличкий жарт. Або хоча б пристати на мій бік.

 **Рей до Мілорда Рена:** Ти навмисно це сказав. А якби я пристала на твій бік, то потім би ти ображався та злився б на мене, що ти дорослий хлопець і сам можеш за себе постояти.

Дівчина пробігає очима по рядках, вдоволено киває сама до себе та натискає відправити. Та вона не встигає перемикнути вкладки, як одразу приходить повідомлення.

 **Від Фазма просто Фазма:** Ноги болять від підборів. В порожньому домі з двома ваннами моторошно самій. Сусіди знов влаштували вечірку. Завтра на довбану роботу, де мені доведеться мати справу з шістьма десятками людей. Цигарки закінчилися та мені ліньки йти за ними. Мої плани на вихідні накрилися.

Рей навіть посміхається, відповідь білявки нагадувала більше звіт, аніж балаканину в соцмережі. Знов приходить повідомлення від двоюрідного брата.

 **Мілорд Рен:** Можливо ти права В)

«Нестерпний» вона зриває з вух навушники, та вибігає до холу гуртожитку, натискаючи потрібний номер. Кайло одразу бере слухавку.

\- Ти ж бо розумієш, що я тебе люблю? – починає вона.

\- Щось не бачу цього з твоїх вчинків, - одразу ж бурмоче він.

\- Ти дійсно мені дорогий. І я розумію, що тобі дуже подобається цей Армітаж. І ти боявся наврочити. І в тебе проблеми з близькістю, - починає вона тараторити завжди, коли хвилюється. До іншого крила гуртожитку де мешкає Кайло майже чверть милі.

\- Знов ти з своїми відвертими розмовами, - бгекає Кайло.

\- Кайле, ти ж бо чудовий хлопець, - вона знає та пам’ятає це, та мабуть він забув.

\- Рей, ти чого так сапаєш, наче чайник? – переводить він розмову в інший бік.

\- Не перескакуй з теми, - підвищує вона голос.

\- Ой, і не збирався. Почекай – Кайло притискає стільничку до грудей та щось відказує своєму сусідові.

\- Ти ще тут?

\- Авжеж я тут, - обурено відповідає вона йому.

\- Ти ще мала для того, щоб зрозуміти, - заздалегідь поганий початок для того, щоб помиритися з Рей, або якось звернути з теми розмови.

\- Ти лише на півтора роки за мене старший, - зло вигукує вона, кидає вбивчий погляд на коменданта гуртожитку, і той навіть не намагається її якось зупинити. Позаду неї гучно хлопають двері.

\- Ти де взагалі? – підозріло запитує він, але чує лишень гудки відбою.

Через декілька хвилин двері з гучним стукотом відкриваються та на порозі стоїть Рей.

Мітака, його сусід по кімнаті, здригається всім тілом, підстрибує на своєму ліжку. Русявий хлопець дивиться на тендітну фігурку двоюрідної сестри з занепокоєнням.

Волосся Рей облипає її чоло та лізе на вилиці маленькими каштановими змійками, щоки червоні, а очі блищать так,  ніби вона збирається метати ними блискавки. Що недалеко від правди. Кайло на мить затуляє обличчя долонями та розтирає його.

\- Сімейка Адамс, - бурмотить собі під носа Мітака, одразу ж отримує подушкою в обличчя.

Рей стрімко підходить до ліжка Кайло, на якому він сидить та тицяє в нього пальцем.

-  Привіт, старший братику.

\- Іди провітрись, - звертається Рен до сусіда, але той здогадливий хлопчина вже натягує штани.

\- Що ти тут забула? І як тебе сюди пустили? – він дивиться, наче бичок з під насуплених брів.

\- Хотіла помиритись. Думала, що ми поговоримо, але де там, - вона зробила невизначений жест рукою, та присіла поруч, так щоб в півоберта бачити його обличчя.

\- Ти поводилася при цій Фазмі, як дупа. Може тобі вона сподобалася? – Кайло просто не вмів в відвертість.

Двері кімнаті гучно хлопають, але двоюрідні брат та сестра цього не помічають в намаганні просвердлити один одного поглядами.

\- А ти до цього не сказав, що твій викладач, твій хлопець і взагалі побив всі рекорди сьогодні по поганому настрою. Постійно кпинив з мене перед зустріччю. Це нормально взагалі? - вона стукає його легенько по коліну, обтягнутому чорними, спортивними штанями. Закусує нижню губу та опускає плечі, горблячись. Два хвостика один під одним, що вона носить на незвичний манер, навіть вони зажурливо опускаються.

\-  Тобі вона сподобалася? – всередині Кайло щось здригається, але він продовжує захищатися.

\- Так і знала, - очі Рей зелені блищать сльозами, але вона дивиться просто в його очі, - ти приревнував мене та свого хлопця до Фазми.

\- Це, це… - Кайло зіскакує з ліжка та починає міряти великими кроками кімнату. Стискаючи в кулаки широкі долоні та одразу ж розтискаючи їх.

\- Що на тебе найшло? – вона хапає його за руку, щоб припинити його метушню. – Ти ж бо знаєш, що я тобі не ворог?

Рей трохи тягне його до себе і він піддається її лагідності. Кайло сідає на ліжко поруч, та кладе свою голову їй на коліна, так як робив в дитинстві.

\- Вони знову помирилися, Рей, - зітхає він, коли вона проводить своєю рукою по його волоссю.

\- Хан Соло повернувся? – в її голосі щось нервове.

\- Вона його прийняла назад вкотре. Як же я його ненавиджу! – вигукує він безсило.

\- Вибач, я не знала.

 *****************************************

Вранці Рей прокидається поруч з Кайло. Він обіймає її міцно, тож дівчині доводиться прикласти зусилля, щоб звільнитися. Вона дивиться на свою напіврозряджену стільничку, що показує п’яту ранку та ще декілька повідомлень з фейсбуку від Фазми. Вона згадує, що Кайло давав їй пароль від їхнього вай-фаю та згадує про реферат по механіці ґрунтів. Він незадоволено бурмотить, коли вона встає з ліжка, темні пасма волосся закривають його обличчя, футболка скотилася так, що видно його голий поперек. Рей гигикає на його недоладний вигляд , та біжить до себе в кімнату. В неї є щі дві години, щоб зібрати до купи реферата, привести себе до ладу, та можливо прочитати повідомлення Фазми.

 

\- Вибач, - зойкує вона одразу ж, коли бачить Кайдел, яка поривчасто закривається рушником. Дівчина прикриває за собою широко прочинені двері.

Рей не знає куди діти свої руки, тож бере стільничку обома долонями та читає повідомлення від Фазми. Меми про спортмотоцикли, які так полюбляла Рей. Потім йшов текст.

 **Від Фазма просто Фазма:** Піду дам по пиці сусідам. Вже спати тре.

 **Від Фазма просто Фазма:** Але так не хочу вставати з ліжка.

Ти тут?

 **Від Фазма просто Фазма:** Можеш переїздити до мене в ці вихідні.

  *****************************************

До цих вихідних ще купа часу та мабуть розмова з тіткою. Рей зітхає, та виводить ноут зі сплячого режиму допрацьовуючи реферат.

В неї навіть виходить вчасно прийти на лекції, та відправити до десятої реферат. Розмова з тіткою по скайпу призначується на наступний день. Під час лекцій приходить повідомлення від Кайло «Ти куди пропала?» Вона вирішує відповісти пізніше. Рей згадує про повідомлення лишень ввечері на роботі в супермакеті «Велика п’ятірка», коли на складі сортує товар.

\- Матінко рідна! – вигукує вона та відписує, що їй треба було на навчання.

Відповідь приходить не одразу, вона встигає знайти консервовані помідори, що їх загубив її змінник.

 **Кайло:** Я зрозумів, що не на танцюльки. Могла б попередити. Є час?

Рей дивиться на повідомлення та безлад з пакунків та все ж відповідає, що в неї є час.

Кайло дзвонить одразу.

 - Я сказав все що про це думаю їй (він ніколи не називає матір «мамою», лише ім’ям та займенником). Ми знову не говоримо.  - Одразу ж починає він.

Рей закочує очі догори, добре, що він зараз цього не бачить.

\- Ти мав на це право.

\- А вона сказала, що в неї немає на це часу, бо вона зустрічається з виборцями. Виборцями! – робить він наголос. В слухавці чується дзенькить скла, потім глухий стук.

\- Вона була не права, - Рей так дійсно думає. – Це кепсько. Я розумію.

\- В тебе чудова матінка, - заперечує він.

\- Але я розумію, як це коли на тебе не зважають зовсім.

Рей говорить через силу.

\- Хочу вбивати! – з почуттям промовляє Кайло, як завжди, зосереджений лише на собі.

\- Може тобі піти в спортзал, що ти про нього мені говорив, влаштувати спаринг? Мо це допоможе? – навмання робить вона припущення.

\- Непогана думка. Бувай. – він кладе слухавку.

  *****************************************

\- Непогана думка. – в голосі Леї такі самі інтонації, що і у Кайло, дивно, що вони зовсім не схожі.

Рей тре долоні об коліна від нервозності.

\- Тобто ви мені допоможете позикою?

\- Ні, - тітка хитає головою.

\- Тоді я не … - дівчина дивиться на екран розгублено.

\- Я тобі їх так дам, бо ти дбаєш про Кайло. Ні, - зупиняє її Лея, - я знаю, що це правда. Хоча він і нестерпний.

Жінка трохи хмурить брови.

\- Дякую, - дівчина щиро посміхається. Вона ще хоче спитати, але на задньому тлі чує голос дядьки.

\- Мені треба йти, - Лея вимикає зв'язок.

 

Рей закриває ноута, та втуплюється в його кришку лобом зітхає з полегшенням та розчаруванням. Очі сліпаються від того, що з нічної зміни вона попрелась сидіти на лекціях, але перед нею ще два конспекти, які треба на завтра вивчити, та ще один переписати. Вона знімає навушники сідає на ліжку, щоб збадьоритися та відписує Фазмі, що не може говорити. Повідомляє Кайло, що вона переїздить і їй потрібна буде його допомога. Сестри Пейдж бадьоро теревенять про Фіна, який ходить з ними на теорію фемінізма.

  *****************************************

Фазма заплющує очі, щоб якось заспокоїтися, після сварки з Тріпіо, коли їй приходить повідомлення від Рей. Спочатку йде гіфка товстого котика, який не може впіймати мишу, а потім текст.

 **Рей до Фазма просто Фазма:** \- Вибач, не можу говорити. Може завтра?

Фазма відправляє «+». Очі сліпаються, але вона має ще писати звіти. Заліковий тиждень з стрільби видається доволі напруженим, не лише для поліцейських, але й для неї. Телефон знов дрижить вхідним та на цей раз дзвінком. Вона дивиться на номер. Стискає щелепи, видихає та рахує до десяти. Телефон продовжує танок.

\-  Гаразд,-  промовляє вона сама до себе, - ти зможеш їй сказати, щоб вона від тебе віддовбалася.

Фазма бере слухавку та смикає себе за світле пасмо.

\- Так, Морті ти щось хотіла?

\- Ти досі не можеш сказати мама, - зітхають в слухавку.

\- Не можу, Морті, - жінка каже роздратовано, - бо до 11 років вважала матір’ю іншу жінку.

\- Не сумніваюся, що Белла була чудовою матір’ю. Сестра завжди була сердобольною, жаліла сірих та вбогих, - в голосі її чутне кепкування.

Фазмі хочеться щось розгатити терміново, але вона лише робить глибокий вдих і на видих.

\- Проте ти нікого не жаліла.

\- Для того, щоб був якийсь результат треба людей копати, інакше вони нічого не досягнуть, - в слухавці стало чутно луск запальнички.

\- Проїхали. Кажи що потрібно? – нарешті не витримує Фазма.

\- Ти давно не приїздила до мене, - ошелешує Морті заявою.

\- Ти сама випхала мене з дому, після того, як я командирувалася з Іраку і призналася, що кохаю Емілію. Нащо мені приїздити. Я 13 років спокійно живу без твоїх настанов та сама заробляю.

«Сама заробляю» головне в цій відповіді "мабуть" думає вона.

\- Ти ж це не серйозно скільки спеціалістка твого ґатунку заробляє 60 тисяч на рік? – мати Фазми була не Морті Капітан, якби не знала усього.

Фазма заробляла 72 тисячі на рік і це була найвища платня, можна було б заробити вдвічі більше, але то була робота на полі в федеральному бюро. На поле вона не хотіла. Її підмивало сказати, що вона заробляє набагато більше, але вона цього не зробила, тому що насправді було не важливо скільки вона заробляє, наскільки добре в неї виходить стріляти. Чи як високо цінує її керівництво. Для Морті були головні дві речі репутація та гроші. І якщо грошами, вона могла пожертвувати заради репутації, але ніколи навпаки.

_Вдало вийшовши заміж за губернатора Пайтона Капітан, вона згадала про доньку, яку покинула на сестру. Їм потрібна була гучна історія, губернатор саме балотувався в сенат, тож Морті скористалася Фазмою. Фазма завжди була недосконала і недоладна для неї. Часом вона думала нащо та  її народила, згадувала про Беллу. А потім забула. В 12-ть років в неї була тотальне завантаження на уроках, кружках, та пресс-концеренціях її названого батька. Морті завжди щось не влаштовувало в ній: зріст, те як вона могла розбити щось, або що казала, те що звикла думати. Всі намагання Фазми в самостійні вчинки, та вільне вираження почуттів одразу ж придушувалися. В коледжі Фазма гадала буде легше, але й тут мати знайшла, як її контролювати, адже за коледж платила вона. Коли почалися події 11 вересня Фазма знала, що робити._

Фазма качає головою, вигнати болісні спогади, та достає цигарку, вона ледь не ламається в її пальцях так міцно вона її тримає.

\- Якщо це все, то я кладу слухавку, - вона натискає відбій. Робить затяжку і обіцяє собі, відіспатися на вихідних.


End file.
